The lost book of AF
by supernovagirl4ever
Summary: After what happened in the last guardian, Opal is gone... correct? incorrect. She has only lost any sanity left, and is bent on destroying Holly. Will Holly make it, or be vanquished in Opal s wrath?
1. prologue

**Prologue**

"Artemis, stop!" pleaded Holly, "Why, Opal Koboi? Why? You have taken everything from me! What more could you possibly want?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well what I want. You ruined my life, elf, and now you shall pay for it. You shall suffer!"

"I only did what was right, Opal. Maybe you should try to do the same."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Only a week ago…**_

Artemis was at his desk, in Fowl manor`s situation room, like always. He typed away, after the recent decision to write yet another scientific article, explaining something or other that would completely befuddle you. He was almost finished…in fact he was on the very last line…when his laptop shut off. He began to frantically press every button and switch every switch there was, and just fiddle with it in denial that all his work was gone. He would soon learn this was not the least of his problems.

Underground in Haven, Holly had just finished her LEP shifts for the moment, and rushed home to grab her over ground visa, since she had again forgotten to perform the ritual, and her magic supply was rapidly dwindling. She had to get to the next shuttle in time, because the next shuttle was in an hour, and she had to be back at the LEP headquarters by then. She jumped on the "sticks", the fastest public fairy transportation method. She zoomed through the tunnels, and past dozens of shops and homes, until she reached her apartment building. She ran up the stairs, as fast as she possibly could. When nobody was looking, she even flew, which was a major safety hazard inside a building, and it was against the LEP rules. She was in midair when her aPhone (a phone by acorn, fairy equivalent to apple) rang, the ringtone she selected for Artemis. It was on quite a high volume, and she swerved, about to crash into a wall, when she remembered to shut off her wings. She stumbled as she landed, and grabbed it out of her pocket. He had texted her, in all caps, HELP. She gasped. She tried to call him. Artemis`s phone answered quickly, yet he said nothing." Artemis? Artemis, are you all right? I am coming to help you. Where are you? Talk to me! No answer came.

Artemis`s laptop screen flickered. He sighed in relief. His work was still there. He moved his mouse to write the last word. It didn`t budge on his screen. He let go. The document closed without him doing anything at all. His phone rang, but stopped immediately. "Huh," He said.

Opal was back at her laboratories. She had just hacked Holly`s phone, and Artemis`s laptop. The phone was a piece of cake for her, and the laptop was a little trickier, but it was nothing a few of her viruses couldn`t handle. Her plan had been a success so far, but there was much more to be done.

Artemis`s laptop opened the video chat program he had designed himself. Maybe it had a few bugs, he thought. That was quite a rare occurrence for him. It loaded. In only a few seconds, Opal`s image was displayed. He gasped. "Butler," he called, but the metal door had closed, and nobody had heard. It was the only exit. He was trapped.

"I don't think so," said Opal.

"But that is impossible! I saw her go down, melted by the dark magic," mused Artemis aloud.

Opal replied, "Oh, You silly, pathetic mud boy. You are quite wrong. It merely transformed me. I am stronger now. To prove my point, I already have Holly."

"What have you done to her?" yelled Artemis desperately.

"See for yourself," said Opal with glee.

A sound file came up, and played. Artemis heard Holly scream, "Artemis? Artemis, help me!

"Holly, if you can hear this, I will come to help you as soon as I can," Artemis replied. Then he said to Opal, "Where is she? Tell me!"

Opal chuckled, then said, "She is at my laboratories, but it isn`t like you will be going anywhere!"

Then, Opal shut off Artemis`s laptop again. It was genius, she thought, to modify the voices of Artemis and Holly to lure them both into her trap. As the saying goes, she thought, I knocked out two goblins with one stone.


	3. Chapter 2

_So now_, thought Opal, _I just have to make sure they both get to the Tara shuttleport. Easy. _She turned on her laboratory`s intercom (If it could still be called an intercom, because of how high-tech it was), and said, "My goblin acquaintances, I need you to attack every other existing shuttleport, but do not yet attack the port at Tara." She then thought, _that should send Holly to my desired location. Artemis will be there too. Perfect. They shall watch each other go down._ _Or better yet, I shall… _She never finished her sentence, because she was already deep in thought, planning.

Holly was dashing down the streets of Haven. The Tara shuttleport was not the most convenient location for her, since she had to run about 2 miles through downtown Haven, and she could have easily arrived at the local port and then it would have been another easy task to fly to Dublin. But of course, goblins just had to attack it at this very moment, she thought. Perfect timing. She stopped as her aPhone rang yet again. The live video app opened. Opal`s grinning face came up.

"I have Artemis," said Opal.

Holly threw her phone into a gutter, about to tear her own hair out. "How?" she asked herself, while continuing down the crowded streets.

Artemis and Butler were on their way to Tara. Don`t ask me how \Artemis came out, let me just say that Butler was worried when Artemis was not there for his fighting lessons. It was not long until Butler found the locked door with Artemis inside, calling for help, and a few walls were smashed shortly after. Butler had wanted to ride in a car, but Artemis insisted that they went by jet. He would not waste any time on his mission to save Holly. Like Opal, he was also planning, working out any possible scenario. His conclusion was that Holly was being used to bait him. _In this case, I am completely falling for it, but what other choice do I have? I cannot leave her in Opal`s hands. She never would have wanted that. No, she is not gone yet. It is only correct to say "She doesn`t want that," _he thought, trying desperately to motivate himself. His plane finally landed. He alighted from the jet and climbed down the spiral staircase to the shuttle port at Tara.

Holly was panting when she finally came up to the gate, leading into the shuttle port.

"This port is closed, missy. Don't think I have forgotten your last stunt, Short. Just so you know, it is not happening again," said the sprite in charge that Holly had gotten into trouble with a few years ago.

"Yes, well, I am still that crazy girly captain, If you don`t remember."

The sprite opened the gate reluctantly, but without another word.


	4. Chapter 3

Holly rushed inside. The building was strangely dark. Holly`s heart raced. _Please not now,_ she thought, _I don`t need goblins attacking now! _She looked around. The gate slammed behind her. _That sprite!_ She thought. She would have loved a neutrino in her hands that moment, or maybe a retrieval squad to have her back. Here she was unarmed, and very vulnerable. _If a troll attacks now, I am dead. Artemis is also. I should call Foaly. _She patted her pocket. _Oh wait, I threw my phone in the gutter. Maybe my Communicator? _She tried calling Foaly, but he did not answer. Then, her helmet shut off. _Of course. Every time I am in some crazy situation like this, technology fails me._

The large screen which usually listed the arrivals and departures of shuttles, which was previously as dead as all of the lights, crackled to life. The speakers in the halls screeched, as if they were connected to a microphone. "I do not like this," said Holly to herself. "It seems like Opal. I should have known."

"Nor do I, Holly. What did she do to you?" came a voice. Artemis stepped into Holly`s view.

"Oh, nothing much. Tricked me into thinking she had you captive, hacked my phone, and messed with my communicator too. What has she done to you?"

"I was duped into thinking she had _you_ captive, Holly, and I was trapped in the situation room for a while, but Butler retrieved me easily. She hacked my computer also. This is not like her at all. She must know I was able to get out of her petty so-called _attempt_ at making a trap. This is not adding up. Obviously she wanted us to meet here, but why here of all places?"

Opal`s image appeared on the screen. The speakers blared, "Hello, Holly. Artemis."


End file.
